Captive
by Tatum.Teen.Titans
Summary: Robin and a new teammate, Tatum, find themselves captured by Slade during Terra's apprenticeship. What will happen during their time together? Will they escape? Updates every Wednesday and Thursday. Rated T. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do however own Tatum. If you want to use Tatum then ask me first.
1. Chapter 1

Tatum woke up surrounded with a few bright lights.

"Good. You're awake." Her captors voice said.

She growled and began to hit her wrist multiple times against the floor,waiting for the power inhibiter,or her wrist,to break. Whichever came first. Her captor sat on a normal,black desk chair in front of a super computer. "If you keep hitting your wrist that hard, it will break."

"Shut up." Tatum muttered,as her wrist made a loud cracking noise that made her cry out in pain.

"See? I warned you that was going to happen." He smirked behind his two toned mask.

Tatum glared at him, holding her wrist for a few seconds before continuing to hit her now broken wrist against the floor again, trying to ignore the pain.

Slade approached her,grabed her silky black hair,and practiclly draged her to the infirmory.

"Did you really have to pull my hair out in the process?" Tatum yelled while she squirmed around trying to break free of his grasp.

"If you dont stop squirming, i'll pull ALL of your hair out." Slade growled.

Tatum,after hearing the threat, stoped squirming and sighed.

"That's my good girl." Slade purred as he petted and patted her head.

Tatum rolled her eyes at him and tapped her fingers against the arm of the chair gently. Slade moved her power inhibitor further up her soon got bored and started tugging on the power inhibitor while slade wrapped some kind of cast like bandage around her wrist. Slade grabed her wrist tightly earning a small cry of pain from Tatum."If you keep pulling on the power inhibiter,then your wrist will never heal." He hissed.

"Yea, and if you keep grabbing it then it won't heal either." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

She then thought about the other titans, wondering if they were still alive or not. They had put up a good fight, and also had tried to protect Robin and herself.

"Tatum,Tatum. Are you even listening to me?" Slade said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh. Was thinking." Tatum said as an explaination.

"What about?" Slade asked being slightly curious.

" Oh uh...nothing." Tatum said quickly.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have hesitated."Slade pointed out.

"Ok fine. I was thinking about the other titans" Tatum said.

Slade nodded resting his hand on her shoulder.

She jerked her shoulder away from him,closing her eyes.

About at that time, Terra walked in holding a fossil she found.

"Hey,master. Who's the new girl?" Terra said,turning the fossil around in her hand examining it.

"Apprentice,this is Tatum what have you got there?" Slade questioned.

"Fossil." Terra replied.

"Of what?"

"I don't know. I think it's some kind of plant." Terra shrugged.

Nodding in approval,Slade turned to Tatum, who had rested her head on the back of her chair.

"Apprentice,take Tatum to your room." Slade told terra.

"Yes,Master." Terra said,grasping tatum's good wrist,practically dragging her to her room. Once they got there,Terra released Tatum as she locked the door.

"Did you come here willingly or were you forced here?" Terra asked suddenly.

"Forced..."Tatum said in slight monotone.

Terra nodded. She knew what it was like being dragged to a new place not even knowing where you are.

"So... I don't have any friends anymore. Do you?" Terra asked.

"I did before I came here but now I don't." Tatum said moving some of her hair out of her face."How long have you been here?" She asked.

"About five or six months." Terra said, rubbing her left eye.

"My god, how do you even live?"

"It's not so bad as long as you obey orders."Terra said shrugging "So...since we both don't have any friends maybe we could be eachothers friend." She sugested.

"Sure. I'd like that." Tatum smiled faintly.

At That moment Slade walked in. "Terra."

"Yes, Master?"

"It's time for you to patrol the city." Slade said in his usual creepy,monotone voice. Terra them got up and walked out of the room to patrol the city. As soon as she left,Slade sat down on the bed next to Tatum.

Tatum stared at the floor a while before leaning on Slade. He was slightly surprised. He thought that she would have a rebelious spirit and not give in so easily. He also thought she would hate him for telling terra to kill all of the titans except For his two soon to be pets.

"Why do you want to keep us here?" Tatum asked,

"You will find out in due time,Tatum."Slade replied simply.

"I have a question." Tatum said suddenly. Slade nodded for her to continue."Wheres Robin?"

"He's in my room."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I put him there." Slade said waving a hand to dismiss the subject.

"Oh. When will i see him?"

"At dinner. I will not allow my pets to starve to death." Slade replied, standing up and leaving Tatum in complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night at dinner,Terra sat next to Tatum, and Robin sat next to Slade. They had a dinner filled with somewhat silence. Tatum was having a quiet conversation with Terra while she ate her dinner of chicken,corn,peas,and cooked carrot slices while Robin lazily swirled around the peas on his plate.

"Robin, Eat your peas,don't play with them." Slade's voice cut through the silence like a knife would butter.

Reluctantly, Robin pick up a few of the little green balls with the points of his fork and ate them with two carrot slices, shuddering slightly as he swallowed.

"Don't like peas?" Tatum asked before taking a sip of milk.

"Hate them with a passion." Robin replied.

Tatum nodded then continued to talk quietly with Terra about life, girl things, food ,and obviously boys.

"So who do you like?" Tatum whispered.

"I used to like Beast Boy before Slade told me to kill him." Terra whispered in reply.

"Do you always do what Slade tells you to?" Tatum whispered.

"Yea... But anyway who do you like?"

"I... Promise you wont tell?"

Terra nodded.

"Okay, I like Robin, to tell the truth." Tatum whispered,fighting the urge to blush.

Terra smiled. "Thats so sweet."

"Yea..."

Later that night, While Terra was asleep Tatum was still up reading a book she found called romeo and julite. It was an overall good book. 'If only they had taken out the dying part.' she thought to her self as she neared the end of the book. Suddenly a thought struck her. 'Why would Slade have a romance novel? Wait maybe its not his...' She thought. Five minutes later she finished the novel, closed it and put it back where she found it. The same question repeated itself over and over in her head as she difted off to sleep.

The next morning Terra woke up first. As she sat up she streached and rubbed her eyes. Before Tatum woke up, she quickly put on her apprentice uniform and left to patrol the city as she was supposed minutes later Tatum woke up to find that Terra had already left. The rest of the day was a blur considering she got her butt kicked in combat practice, and almost got her face bashed in with a rock. The only good part of the day was getting in bed. She thought about her day and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, Tatum was in the infirmary with two broken ribs, a busted lip, a sprained ankle, and obviously her broken wrist from eailier. She was thinking about asking why Slade even wanted her to train with her wrist being that way, but oh well. Secretly she was thankful that she had been injured beacause combat practice was literally a pain in her rear considering she fell often. She thought about the other titans...again...for the fifth time that day... She again wondered if they where alive or not. She, in a way, missed Starfire even though they were as different as day and night. She also missed beast boy who could always cheer her up when she was sad. She hoped will all her heart that they were alive and well.

"Tatum... Tatum...Taaaaaaaaaaatuuuuuuuummmm." Terra said in a sing-song voice as she shook Tatum's arm gently."Are you still alive?"

"Yea...I'm still alive. Just thinking." Tatum replied.

"You think too much. Anyway Slade and Robin are going to the store to get some ice cream. Any preferred flavors?"

"Cookies and cream. That's my favorite. Wait...why are they getting ice cream?" Tatum asked.

"Oh. the second and third friday of every month is basically a 'free friday'. Meaning we can do anything like play games watch Tv watch a movie or just do whatever we want. That goes for me as well as you and Robin." Terra explained. "It used to just be me and never does anything fun... but now with you two around we can play a good old healthy game of truth or dare."

Tatum smiled. "I love truth or dare. It's really fun to play. One time the titans and I were laying truth or dare and Beast Boy was dared to get his fingernails and toenails painted by Sarfire. It was hilarious."

Terra giggled "What color?"

"Pink." Tatum laughed.

* * *

"Slade why did i have to come with you?" Robin asked/whined.

"Because I'm more tolerant of you than I am Terra or Tatum." Slade replied."Stop whining." He added "It will get you nowhere in life."

"Since when did you start caring." Robin muttered. He looked over at Slade who was now maskless and wearing normal clothes."Now that i know what you look like..."

Slade snorted. "Don't test me boy. Remember. I still know your identity, Richard."

"Shutting up now..."

"Good boy."

Robin rolled his eyes at slade as they approached the super market. "What kind of ice cream are we getting again?"

"Vanilla, Chocolate,and Cookies and Cream." Slade replied.

"Okay."

When they got to the ice cream section they got their three buckets,then went to the potato chips and got two bags, paid for it all and went back to the lair.

* * *

Terra and Tatum were curled up on the couch watching TV when they heard the door creak open. Unsure if it was Slade or not, Terra held up a rock with her powers and looked over her shoulder. Thankfully (in Terra's opinion) it was slade and she put the rock back down on the side table carefully and continued to watch TV.

"Tatum if you look-"

"Don't worry. I won't. I'm tempted, but I won't."

* * *

About An hour later they started playing truth or dare, and so far it was fun.

"Tatum,Truth or dare?" Terra asked.

"Truth." Tatum said wondering why she even joined the game in the first place.

"Okay. If you were stranded on a deserted island, who would you want to be stranded with and why." Terra said with a devious look in her eyes.

"Robin I guess. I knew him _way_ before I joined the titans we were really good friends as we are now." Tatum replied.

Terra nodded. "Your turn."

"Okay. Robin truth or dare."

"Truth." He replied.

"Does it bother you that you're the only boy playing?" Tatum smirked.

"I...I didn't think about that... but now it bothers me!"

Tatum laughed. "It's your turn now."

"Terra, truth or dare."

"Eh, what the hell, dare." Terra replied.

"I dare you to eat a whole bowl of ice cream in under two minutes without stopping."

"But...but i'll die..."

Tatum rolled her eyes. "Yea right. don't be so overly dramatic."

"Fine i'll do it." Terra sighed.

* * *

Evil Cliff Hanger! I'll Finish The Truth Or Dare Scene In The Next Chapter. Hugs And Brownies. -Tatum.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ughhhhh... Ice cream head aches suck..." Terra whined.

"It's been three minutes. Get over it." Robin said hiting terra in the back of her head.

Tatum laughed. "Why doesn't slade join us? He doesn't know what he's missing."

"My thoughts exactlly." Terra said rubbing her temple.

"Ok. Whos turn is it?" Robin asked.

"Terra's." Tatum replied

"Robin truth or dare." Terra asked.

"Eh i guess i'll pick dare even though i'll probably regret it." Robin said.

"Hehehehe I dare you to...kiss..." Terra said leaving them both in suspese.

"Kiss what?"

"Come here and ill tell you." Terra then whisped something in robins ear and he blushed. (Yes you read it right. He blushed.)

"Oh god im probably not gonna approve of this..." Tatum said looking across the couch she was sitting on. Before she realised what was happening robin was next to her and kissing her lips gently. They kissed for about twenty seconds then stopped reluctantly.

Terra just sat there smiling. "Okay thats the most productive thing i've seen robin do all day."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!"Terra laughed. "Ok robin. It's your turn."

"Truth or dare terra?"

"Dare."

" I dare you to kiss...the bottem of you foot then try to do a split."

"Okay." She then attempted to bring her foot to her mouth and kissed it. "Sucess!"

"Now lets see you do a split." Tatam laughed.

"what kind of split?"

"Whatever kind you can get farthest down in." Robin awnsered.

"Ok i'm not sure which one that would be so..." she tried to do a middle split, got half way down and couldnt go any farther. "Ugh now i'm all sore.."

"Tatum truth or dare." Terra asked.

"Um.. Dare."

"I dare you to do a middle split."

"Oh, that's easy." She said as she stood up and quickly slid into a split.  
Robins jaw dropped and Terra cringed. "What? It's just that easy.

"We should start calling you 'the human slinkie' or something." Terra muttered.

* * *

Well thats the end of the truth or dare scene. Sorry it was so short I'll try to make a chapter longer next time. Hugs and brownies! -Tatum.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys! I've had writers block for so long, it isn't even funny. Sorry this chapter is short and it sucks but at least you got one. ~Tatum

* * *

The next week (on Wednesday) Tatum was, yet again, in the infirmary with a broken nose, busted lip (again) and a cut on her back. She sat there playing with a hair bow she had borrowed from Terra and tried to stay as still as possible so that Slade could put some medicine on her back without her feeling too much pain.

"I'm so boooooorrrreeeeeddddd..." Tatum whined.

"So that hair bow isn't entertaining enough?" Slade asked sarcastically.

Tatum rolled her eyes and continued to be bored.

* * *

Later that night,while terra was asleep, Tatum got up and went walking around and strangely so did robin. Eventually, Tatum entered, what terra called, the 'Free day room' and found it the way they had left it a few days eailier with pillows all over the floor, a singular black sock in the middle of the floor, a random sofa cushion, a bowl of popcorn, a shoe on the coffe table and blankets strewn across the floo. Long story short: It was a mess. So she figured, ' Maybe if I clean up i'll get to sleep in tomorrow.' And so she cleaned the whole room and fell asleep on the couch.A few Minutes later robin walked past the door way and saw tatum asleep on the couch,walked up to her and sat in the floor in front of her and eventually fell asleep holding her hand.

* * *

The next morning Terra woke up and looked around the room. When she didnt see Tatum she quickly got dressed and went to slade's bumped into eachother in the hall.

" Oh i'm sorry, master. I wasn't watching where I was going. Have you seen Tatum?"

"No I was just going to look for Robin when we bumped into eachother." Slade replied.

"Oh okay. Maybe they're in 'The free day room'." Terra said then she walked off towards the free day room. When she got there she almost fell over when she saw them. "Awww romantic...ism...ly... Eh forget it." She said as she walked off to her and Tatum's room to do whatever she wanted until it was time to patrol the city.

* * *

Again, i'm so sorry it's so short and that it sucks but this is all I could come up with before writers block settled in again. So sorry. ~Tatum


End file.
